ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Films
| founders = Bob Weinstein | location = New York City, New York, U.S. | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Bob Weinstein (chairman) Robert Katz (president) | products = Television Units and Motion pictures | owner = Walt Disney Studios (1993–2005) The Weinstein Company (2005–2018) Lantern Capital (2018–present) | num_employees = 50 | parent = Miramax Films (1993–2005) The Weinstein Company (2005–2018) Lantern Entertainment (2018–present) | divisions = Dimension Extreme Dimension Television | homepage = }} Dimension Films is an American film production company and independent film distribution label formerly owned by The Walt Disney Studios and The Weinstein Company and now owned by Lantern Entertainment. It was formerly used as Bob and Harvey Weinstein's label within Miramax Films, to produce and release independent films and genre titles, specifically horror and science fiction films. The Weinsteins took the Dimension label with them when they separated from Miramax in October 2005 and paired it under their new company, The Weinstein Company. Dimension Films is one of the American "mini-majors", i.e. small to medium independent television and motion picture production studios. All films released by Dimension Films prior to October 1, 2005, remain the property of Miramax Films; half the profits of sequels made to Miramax-era films went to Disney until Miramax was sold to Filmyard Holdings, a joint venture of Colony NorthStar, Tutor-Saliba Corporation, and Qatar Investment Authority in 2010. Miramax was sold once more to the beIN Media Group in 2016. History 1991–1992: Foundation and early releases The studio was officially founded in 1992 under its parent company Miramax by Bob Weinstein to distribute horror films and other films deemed "disreputable" for release under the Miramax title. Prior to 1992, the Weinsteins had released similar titles under a smaller operation called Millimeter Films. Dimension's first release was the sequel film Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth, released theatrically in the United States in 1992, followed by Stuart Gordon's sci-fi thriller Fortress, and the sequel Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice, both released the same year. 1993–1999: Disney acquisition of Miramax In 1993, Walt Disney Studios purchased Miramax, who had been facing financial troubles between 1990 and 1992, prior to their acquisition and release of The Crying Game, which earned the company USD$60 million. The success of The Crying Game made Miramax attractive to Disney, who officially bought the company in 1993, resulting in Dimension Films becoming a Disney subsidiary. After the box-office failure Mother's Boys (1994) starring Jamie Lee Curtis, Dimension distributed Miramax's The Crow (1994), which would garner Dimension its first major commercial success. In 1995, Dimension acquired the rights to the ''Halloween'' film series, releasing the sixth installment Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers in September that year. The release of From Dusk till Dawn (1996) would mark the beginning of a working relationship with director Robert Rodriguez as well as a lucrative franchise, with several sequels to follow. Dimension would gain greater exposure with its distribution of Wes Craven's Scream, released in December 1996, which became a major box office hit, grossing $173 million worldwide. The company also produced and distributed its sequel, Scream 2, released the following year, which grossed a comparable $172 million. The company continued its trend of releasing horror and science fiction films, specifically films aimed at teenagers and young adult audiences, with the releases of Phantoms (1998) and the Halloween sequel Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998), the latter of which garnered the company another commercial success. The company released its second film with director Robert Rodriguez, the teen sci-fi film The Faculty, on Christmas Day 1998. In 1999, Dimension distributed David Cronenberg's eXistenZ and Scream-writer Kevin Williamson's directorial debut Teaching Mrs. Tingle. 2000–2004: Post-millennium releases Dimension's first post-millennium release was the direct-to-video From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter, followed by Scream 3 (2000). In July 2000, the company released the horror parody film Scary Movie, which grossed a record breaking $278 million for the company and marked the beginning of another popular film series. 2001 saw the release of the Robert Rodriguez-directed Spy Kids, which was the company's first major children's film; the film would spawn another popular franchise for the company. Beginning in 2000, Dimension began purchasing North American distribution rights to various international productions; their 2001 release of The Others, a Spanish-produced supernatural thriller starring Nicole Kidman, was a surprise success for the company. Other international productions purchased by Dimension included two additional horror films by Spanish director Jaume Balagueró: The Nameless (1999), and Darkness (2002). Darkness received a North American theatrical release in December 2004 after being shelved for several years, and proved to be financial success, while The Nameless was released by Dimension direct-to-video in 2005. In January 2005, Dimension purchased the American distribution rights to the Australian horror film Wolf Creek, which was released in December that year. For much of the early 2000s, Dimension also produced and distributed numerous sequels to films released under their branch, including several direct-to-video releases for films such as Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001), Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002), and Dracula III: Legacy (2005). They also distributed several comedies, such as the Terry Zwigoff-directed Bad Santa (2003) , and David Zucker's My Boss's Daughter (2003). 2005–present: Separation from Miramax In 2005, the Weinstein brothers purchased the rights to Dimension Films from Disney, and the company officially became a subsidiary of The Weinstein Company, established the same year. After their separation from Miramax, Dimension would co-produce several titles with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, including the horror remakes The Amityville Horror (2005), and Black Christmas (2006), and Halloween (2007), as well as the Stephen King-based thriller 1408 (2007). In the spring of 2007, Dimension produced and distributed the joint-double feature film Grindhouse, directed by Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Tarantino. The film was a major box office failure, grossing not even half of its $53 million budget. Beginning in 2008, Dimension began to distribute an exclusive home video line titled Dimension Extreme, which mainly consisted of independent and international horror films, some of which were direct-to-video North American productions, and others foreign horror films making their home media debuts in North America. In 2011, Scream 4, the fourth installment in the Scream series, was released, and proved to be another box office success in the franchise, earning nearly $100 million in box office receipts. The same year, the company released the sci-fi horror film Apollo 18, followed by the sci-fi horror film Dark Skies (2013). In 2013, Dimension acquired the rights to the independent slasher film All the Boys Love Mandy Lane, shot in 2006, and gave the film a limited release in the United States in October 2013. Dimension partnered with MTV for the television series Scream, based on the film series. Dimension Films also has involvement with One Ball Pictures who owns the "Funny Or Die" online series. They released their first episode, "A Lesson with John McEnroe", with Dimension Films. Home media The pre-2005 Dimension films were originally released to home video through Buena Vista Home Entertainment (under the Hollywood Pictures label in some places) while Miramax was owned by Disney. They are currently distributed on home video through Lionsgate (with the exception of the overseas rights to The Brothers Grimm, which Disney acquired in 2015), with Echo Bridge Home Entertainment briefly handling some as well. As of 2015, Dimension Films' titles are currently released on DVD and Blu-ray by Lionsgate through Anchor Bay Entertainment, under The Weinstein Company, due to the Weinsteins' previous ownership of 25% of Starz Media, which was Anchor Bay's parent. Before the transaction, they were distributed by Genius Products and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Dimension Extreme'' Beginning in 2008, Dimension introduced the Dimension Extreme label, which released primarily international and independent horror titles on DVD. Primary distributors * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (1993–2005) ** Miramax Films (1992–2005) * The Weinstein Company (2006–2017) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2006–2009) ** Genius Products (2006–2009) ** Vivendi Entertainment (2009–2010) ** Sony Pictures (2010–2011) ** Anchor Bay Entertainment (2011–2017) ** Lionsgate (2016–present) Filmography See also * Screen Gems, a subsidiary of Sony Pictures that similarly specializes in genre films. * The Weinstein Company * Miramax Films * Bob Weinstein *The Walt Disney Studios References Works cited * * External links * Category:Dimension Films films Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Miramax Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Media companies established in 1992 Category:1992 establishments in New York (state)